1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pier system and more particularly pertains to providing a strong and easily assembled pier system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of piers and docks and like structures of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, piers and docks and like structures of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of fabricating piers and pilings and other structures through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,511 to Bertran discloses a method of casting a bell bottom place piling in soft sandy material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,111 to Newman discloses a method and apparatus for forming concrete foundation columns. U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,459 to Harvey discloses interlocking matting and coupling bar thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,485 to Steding discloses a method and apparatus for installing concrete piles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,002 to DeWitt discloses a method for forming a concrete piling foundation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,803 to Willis discloses a plastic decking and securement system and method of installation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,361 to Hallsten discloses deck structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,288 to Bone discloses an integral combination of column and pile. U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,915 to Johnson discloses a dock plank assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,720 to Willis discloses a plastic decking and securement system and method of installation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, she aforementioned patents do not describe a pier system that is strong and easily assembled.
In this respect, the pier system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a strong and easily assembled pier system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pier system which is strong and easily assembled. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of piers and docks and like structures of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved pier system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved pier system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plurality of footers. The footers are fabricated at an off site location. Each footer is formed of a base fabricated of concrete. The base has a generally cubical configuration with a top face and a square bottom face and four square side faces there between. Each top face has a rectilinear recess with a downwardly extending cylindrical bore therein. Next provided are a plurality of pilings. The pilings include corner pilings and side pilings. Each piling is formed of a hollow tubular shaft fabricated of polyvinyl chloride in a square cross sectional configuration with a top region and bottom region. Each shaft has dimensions such that the lower region is matingly received and coupled within the recess of a footer. Each piling further has a reinforcing bar with an upper region and a lower region. The upper region of the reinforcing bar extends into the upper region of the shaft. The lower region of the reinforcing bar is received and coupled within the bore of the footer. At the construction site, a quantity of a two part epoxy resin is applied within the recess to couple the shaft and reinforcing bar to the footer. Each piling further has a plurality of apertures at various heights within the upper region of the shaft. The apertures include upper apertures, lower apertures and intermediate apertures. A cap is next provided. The cap is fabricated of polyvinyl chloride. The cap is coupled to and covers the upper extent of each shaft following the pouring of concrete at the construction site. Each cap has a square bottom region with dimensions greater than the shaft. This configuration enables the cap to fit snugly around and over the shaft. The cap further has a pyramid-shaped upper portion. A deck comprises a plurality of stringers. The stringers include end stringers and side stringers and intermediate stringers. Each stringer is formed of two hollow polyvinyl chloride beams. Each beam has a rectangular cross section with a top face and a parallel bottom face. Each beam also has an inside face and a parallel outside face between the top face and bottom face. Each beam has a support rod there within with an H-shaped cross section. All of the beams have spaced free ends. Each stringer is formed of a pair of beams adjacent to each other to form a flush top support surface. Nut and bolt assemblies are located within the shafts. The nut and bolt assemblies couple together the beams of each stringer and extend through the side faces of adjacent beams. The end stringers and side stringers meet at adjacent ends within a corner piling through lower apertures at right angles with respect to each other. The side stringers meet at adjacent ends within side pilings and corner pilings through lower apertures in a linear relationship with respect to each other. The intermediate stringers extend between side pilings through lower apertures at right angles to the side stringers. The deck further includes a plurality of top rails. Each top rail is formed of a hollow rectangular polyvinyl chloride beam. A support rod is provided inside each beam of the rail. The support rod has an H-shaped cross section and is also formed of polyvinyl chloride. Each top rail is adapted to couple to two adjacent pilings through upper apertures in the piling above the stringers. The deck further includes a plurality of intermediate rails. Each intermediate rail is formed of a hollow rectangular polyvinyl chloride beam. A support rod is provided inside the beam. The support rod has an H-shaped cross section and is also formed of polyvinyl chloride. Each intermediate rail is adapted to couple two adjacent pilings through intermediate apertures in the pilings above the stringers and below the top rails. A supplemental quantity of concrete is provided. The concrete fills each shaft from the top of the epoxy resin to the top of the shaft to hold together the shafts, footers, reinforcing bars, stringers and rails. The deck further includes a plurality of planks. The planks are formed of hollow rectangular polyvinyl chloride beams. Each beam has a top face, a bottom face, a pair of side faces and a pair of opposite ends. The top face has a plurality of linear grooves in a crossing pattern. The grooves function to precipitate the drainage of water and provide a slip abating walking surface. Lateral grooves extend along the entire length of each side face. Next provided are a plurality of coupling mechanisms. Each coupling mechanism is formed of a pin with a top portion and a bottom portion. The top portion has a head adjacent thereto. The bottom portion is positioned on a stringer with a screw driven there through into a stringer. Each coupling mechanism is rotatable. The top region has a pair of enlarged peripheries extending radially therefrom. Each coupling mechanism is adapted to being driven into a stringer whereby planks can be laid there between and the coupling mechanisms rotated such that the peripheries extend into the grooves of the adjacent planks for securement purposes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pier system which has all of the advantages of the prior art piers and docks and like structures of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pier system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pier system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pier system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such pier system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a pier system which is strong and easily assembled.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pier system having a plurality of footers each formed with a base fabricated of concrete with a top face having a downwardly extending bore. A plurality of pilings are each formed with a hollow tubular shaft with a top region and a bottom region coupled to a footer. Each piling has a reinforcing bar with an upper region and a lower region coupled within the bore of a footer. Each piling further has a plurality of apertures formed within the upper region of each shaft. A deck has a plurality of stringers with spaced free ends located within the shafts. A supplemental quantity of concrete within each shaft couples the shafts, footers, reinforcing bars, and stringers. A plurality of planks have mechanisms that couple the planks to the stringers.